


Drunk

by TheBiPenguin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Drunk Derek Hale, Drunk Sex, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiPenguin/pseuds/TheBiPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every since Stiles came of age, Derek has had to deal with him coming home drunk as all young men are prone to doing. </p><p>Except Derek. Derek can't get drunk. </p><p>Stiles decides he needs to figure out a way to change that. This is the story of the first time Derek Hale got drunk. </p><p>It's fluffy guys. </p><p>Enjoy. All feedback welcome xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Stiles loved summer in north California.

This year was especially glorious. The weather had been scorching, but, the pack had economized on the cooler hours of the day to meet up regularly. They'd been spending loads of time together lately. He'd worried when people had started moving back out of the Hale house for college that they'd loose touch, but, they'd all promised not to and they'd been true to their word. 

It had been..well, nice. Scott and Allison were the only ones living with Stiles and Derek now, Peter had taken Derek's old loft. They had plenty of space, no rent and were doing their dream jobs. Scott was working and studying at the animal clinic, Stiles had finished his training and was now a qualified police officer working with his dad and Allison had decided that college wasn't for her and gone into nursing, earning her qualifications as she worked. Melissa had been so proud of that. 

Lydia, on the other hand, was away doing medicine, having flown through her pre-med course. Jackson had already graduated but chosen to stay and work in San Fransico with her, but, they were home for summer last week and would be around for at least another month. All in all, life was pretty damn good. And not a sinister supernatural face in sight. But, that wasn't why Stiles was currently grinning ear to ear as he drove home from the PD. 

It was his an Derek's anniversary TODAY!!!!

Five blissfully happy years they'd been together. Well, that's how he chose to remember them. There'd been fights of course, tensions had still been pretty high when they'd started dating, but, they'd worked them all out eventually.

Actually, now he remembered it, they'd started dating after a massive row about Stiles going with Scott to scout for a rogue omega and nearly getting bitten. Stiles had insisted that the risk was necessary if he was going to contribute to the pack, Derek disagreed that Stiles should be putting himself in harms way. He had eventually cracked and yelled "If you want to be a wolf, just ask me! You're a part of MY pack and I'm not letting anyone take you away. You mean too much to me!" 

That had kind of been a giveaway. But, fingers crossed, things had gotten a lot calmer as the years went on. 

Stiles practically ran, despite the heat, from his Jeep into the house, shedding off his sweat-sodden uniform and wandering naked up the stairs into his and Derek's bedroom towards the en suite. 

Derek was laying on top of the duvet, reading quietly as he often did. He admired Stiles' police training camp approved physique as he passed him before speaking. "How'd you know Scott or Allison wouldn't see you?" 

"Didn't care." he called back over his shoulder, turning on the shower and stepping straight in. "Too hot." 

He stood beneath the cool stream for a full twenty minutes before drying and redressing in fresh clothes. Derek promptly lost interest watching him once he'd gotten his underwear on and had gone back to his book when a fully dressed Stiles fell onto the bed beside him. 

"So, big guy." He beamed. "Big day today. What you wanna do?" 

Derek shrugged, bouncing Stiles' chin where it rested on his shoulder. "I dunno. What you wanna do?" 

"Not have that conversation again." He warned. "I fancy an evening picnic. Shall we go to the peak?" 

The peak overlooking Beacon Hills was both beautiful and significant. Buried behind the preserve at the town's highest point it overlooked everything Derek and Stiles called home. Its' location meant it was almost always deserted, so it was great for quiet evenings together under the stars. Most importantly, it had been the place where Stiles and Derek had said that they loved each other for the first time.

The memory made Derek smile, an honest, raw expression Stiles never grew tired of. "Sure. That'd be great. We've got food in we can take." 

"Awesome." Stiles pecked him on the cheek before leaping off the bed. "I'll start putting things together then."

Derek watched the empty doorway to their bedroom for a long moment before returning to his book, his place on the page completely forgotten.

\---------------------------------------------

The view from the peak always stole Stiles' breath even more than the half an hour uphill hike it took to reach it. It truly was stunning to see the twinkling of the freshly lit town as the sun dipped beneath the trees, throwing one final red wave goodnight over the sky. 

He sat snugly against Derek's side, beneath his arm, belly full and easily kept warm against his boyfriend's body in the coolness of the early evening. It had been really lovely, just him and Derek. No work bleepers, no other people to distract them, just them. The conversation had slowed to a temporary halt and Stiles was beginning to dose in Derek's arms when his voice floated softly though his slowing mind, so gently he almost thought he'd imagined them. 

"Marry me." 

He turned in Derek's hold to look up at him. "Sorry?" He was fully awake now, but still totally calm, a strange certainty washing over him. 

"Marry me." Derek lifted his other hand into view. Between his fingers were two plain silver rings, one slightly larger than the other. "I know we're young, I mean, you're even younger than me. And I know we've got our whole lives to do this. I just, Stiles...I know I'll love you forever and I want us to...I mean-" 

"Shut up." Stiles put one finger over Derek's lips to quieten his adorable mess of a proposal. They both laughed a little at the odd reversal of roles.

"Of course I'll marry you. Whether you decide you want to tie the knot tomorrow or in ten years from now, my answer will be the same. I'd be honored to call you my husband Derek Hale." 

A slow grin spread across Derek's handsome features, his nervous quaking beginning to still. "Really?" 

Stiles pressed a kiss to his lips. "Yes. Now give me my ring before I change my mind." 

He sat forward and allowed Derek to slide the smaller of the two rings onto his finger before accepting the other and sliding it onto Derek's in return. He couldn't help but twist it in place, toying with how new and right it felt. 

"I love you." Derek pressed his lips to his fiance's knuckles. 

"I figured." he smiled. "I love you too." 

"I figured." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stiles sat on their bed, twisting the ring on his finger again. He played with it whenever he wore it, which to be fair, hadn't been a whole lot. They'd agreed not to until they'd told everyone, but, that didn't stop Stiles taking it out of the box in private to remind himself of how it felt against his skin. 

He didn't realize how long he'd been sat there, alone in the company of his own musings about his and Derek's wedding, their kid's first day at school, about everything, until he heard to front door bang as Scott came in from work, the rest of the pack in tow. 

"Dude. You up there?" 

"I'll be down in a sec!" He hastily pulled the ring off and placed it back in its' box before heading downstairs, taking the time to grab one more thing from the dresser in place of the ring. The sight of it made him smile nearly as much. He was still grinning mischievously when he entered the lounge to join the rest of the pack.

"This is a terrible idea."

Stiles rolled his eyes heavily. "Scottie, this is the best idea ever, in the history of ideas!"

"I agree with Scott." Lydia added.

"Well, you're both wrong." He informed them, shaking the small vial of liquid in his hands for inspection, again. It was barely 10mls and looked like bubble juice, but, he'd followed the recipe to the letter and was 99% sure he'd gotten it right.

"We agreed that Derek needs to learn to loosen up a bit."

"That," Scott reminded him "Was before you decided that the way to do that was to get him drunk." 

"We thought you were going to take him away somewhere." Lydia agreed, throwing her hands up, flashing her perfectly manicured nails at him. "Like a spa hotel or something. Alpha strength plus alcohol could be dangerous, Stiles." 

"I tried that." He shook his head, remembering Derek's pained expression as a total stranger had attempted to give him a massage. Poor woman, she'd done her best, but, Derek's werewolf gifted muscles had remained taught. It had been a total waste of time and money, plus, Derek had been so annoyed at Stiles for pestering him into going that Stiles hadn't got laid for nearly a week.

"Besides," He brushed the memory off. "Derek isn't gonna hurt us, calm down. What's the worst that can happen? We're doing this here, with all of us. It's not as if there'll even be anyone for him to shift in front of who doesn't already know."

"So you're admitting he might shift?" Jackson looked away from the TV, casting Stiles a disapproving look over the back of the sofa, 

"You all shift from time to time, no biggy." He shrugged. "Deaton said it would be a good thing for us to walk a mile in each others shoes once in a while. So, tonight Derek's getting drunk and I'm gonna be the responsible one." 

Isaac snorted and inhaled a mouthful of his cola, bubbles fizzing through his sinuses and out his nostrils.

"Rude." Stiles threw a cushion at him but missed as Allison pushed him away from her and out of its' trajectory, thoroughly grossed out. 

"And he's agreed to this?" She asked dubiously. 

"Well, of course." Stiles laughed. "I'm not about to spike my own boyfriend." 

"In which case, you've both lost your minds." Lydia threw Isaac a packet of tissues, which he accepted gratefully. 

"What time are the others getting here?" he asked, wiping bubbles from his chin. 

"Erica and Boyd said they'd help set up at two. Dad, Melissa, Chris and Peter said they'd get here at four." 

"They're not gonna be pleased with your little plan." Jackson informed him.

"Don't care." Stiles pulled a petulant face. "You all seem to be forgetting one very important fact." Stiles drew the pack's attention in dramatically. "That the super-serious Derek Hale, King sourwolf, is gonna get off his face and we're all gonna be here to laugh our asses off." 

The boys did look a little amused at that idea, although the girls still looked worried. Stiles didn't mind either way. 

This was gonna be hilarious. 

\---------------------------------------------------

For a long while, Stiles was so amused watching Peter, Chris, Derek and his dad in a four way disagreement over how best to barbecue a sausage that he forgot about his and Derek's plan altogether. 

It wasn't until he saw Derek grab his first beer of the evening from the cooler that he remembered, pulling the vial from his pocket and bouncing across the yard to wrap his arms around his fiance's neck. 

"Hey, big guy." He cooed. Derek pecked him on the lips, wrapping the arm not holding the beer around his slim waist. "I got us a present." He held up the vial in between them and shook it for extra emphasis. 

"You didn't." Derek half groaned, but he was still smiling, shaking his head in mock exasperation. 

"Oh I did." 

"I didn't think you'd actually make it." Derek glared at the vial, as though trying to detoxify it with his eyes. 

"Well then it was unwise of you to agree to this, wasn't it?" Stiles preened. 

"How long did it even take you to make?" 

"A few hours." 

"All to get me drunk." Derek raised one eyebrow suspiciously. 

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Mile in my shoes dude. See how much restraint you feel when hammered. It's not as though I'm trying to ruffy you, you're already tapping my smoking hot ass."

Derek rolled his eyes, but slid his hand lower into the back pocket of Stiles' jeans to squeeze said ass a little in silent concession. "So how does it work, then?" 

Stiles beamed victoriously. "Drink the lot. It will make you alcohol sensitive for a few days or so. Open up." 

Derek tipped his head back and allowed Stiles to empty the vial into his mouth before swallowing it down.

"It's minty." 

Stiles pulled him close, tasting the inside of Derek's mouth. "Hmm. It is." He pulled away again, keen to get back to the next round of swing ball against Erica, he was so gonna win this time. "Enjoy." 

Derek huffed but let him go, taking a long swig of his beer as he returned to the barbecue to inform his uncle that he was cremating the burgers. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was under ninety minutes later that a decidedly wobbly Derek came hobbling up to join his fiance at the swing ball set. 

"You okay there, big guy?" he mocked "You look a little drunk." 

Derek tried to stick his tongue out at him, but he burped and bit it by accident. The smell of beer on his breath was unmistakable, not that Stiles didn't like the smell. He laughed at Derek's confused expression as he tired to look at his own tongue, practically licking his own nose. 

"Come on. Let's go sit down." he took Derek's arm, guiding him away from Lydia and Allison's increasingly aggressive swing ball match and sat him down on one of the blankets, sliding in behind him to support his unsteady frame. Derek slid down his chest, looking up into his down turned face. 

"You're so pretty." He was giggling. Derek Sourwolf Hale was fucking giggling. "We should get married." 

"Shhh!" he whispered, pressing a silencing kiss to his upside down lips, bumping noses to chins. "We are getting married, remember." 

Derek's eyes went wide. "Oh my god!" He yelled in excitement. "You said yes! I remember! We're getting married!" 

Stiles lifted his mortified expression as the entire pack and their families turned to stare, slack jawed at where they were sat by the edge of the group. He tried to smile casually, but, there was no way they hadn't all heard Derek's little outburst. 

That smile became increasingly taught as his father strode over to them, abandoning his post as barbecue chief to Peter. "You're getting married?" He raised one eyebrow at his son, Derek's face was obscured as his head slumped drowsily into Stiles' shoulder. 

"We were gonna tell you, I swear. It only happened yesterday and there hasn't been a good moment yet and then this-" 

"Was your doing." He was reminded. "Derek's a good lad. I'm pleased. Just...have a long engagement. You're twenty two for Christ's sake." He knelt down to squeeze one of Stiles' shoulders in his strong hand. "Does he make you happy?" 

They both looked down at the slumbering form of Derek huddled in Stiles' lap. "Yeah. He does." 

"Then I'm happy that you're happy. Just get him to tell me properly when this is over." 

"I will." He chirped eagerly. "I promise." 

"Good. Now get him into bed. His head's gonna be banging in the morning as it is, at least make sure he gets a good night's sleep." 

As John turned and went to see how much damage Peter had done to the food in his absence, Stiles brain caught up with him. "Thanks Dad." 

With Scott's help, Stiles managed to frog march his semi-conscious fiance up to bed. Once the door was closed and they were alone, he unlaced Derek's shoes and stripped him down to his underwear before tucking him under the duvet, undressing and sliding in beside him. 

As his cooler skin touched Derek's, he stirred, exhaling a relaxed, beer flavored sigh over him. 

"Love you." He slurred, reaching one arm over Stiles' torso and pulling him in close to nuzzle at his jawline. He laughed and stroked the back of Derek's head soothingly. 

"I love you too."

Derek threw one leg over Stiles', leaning more of his weight onto him, mouthing at his neck with purpose. 

"Easy there, Der." He pushed his palm against Derek's waist, bringing the slow grind of his hips to a halt. "Get some rest, okay." 

Derek whined, an innocent, pleading noise that made Stiles want to roll over and give him anything he asked for. His restraint held. "Dude, I doubt you're even able to right now. We've got the rest of our lives to screw like bunnies but for now, get some sleep." 

"Only if you promise we can screw like bunnies starting tomorrow."

"Absolutely." He smiled. "We can do it as many times as you want, in as many positions as you want. Promise."

"Kay." He huffed heavily and stilled. He was asleep in seconds. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

He was comatose for hours, his only signs of life were his heartbeat against Stiles' side and the slow rise and fall of his ribs as he snored gently, practically purring. It was gone nine o'clock when Stiles felt Derek's heavy frame shift against him again. 

"Morning, handsome."

Derek groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What the hell?" 

"Welcome to the hangover, my friend." Stiles pressed a sympathetic kiss to Derek's pounding head. 

"Why...?" 

"You always tell me that I brought it upon myself." Stiles reminded him. 

"I will never, ever tell you that again, if you'll please get me a cup of coffee." 

Stiles laughed loudly, causing Derek to flinch. "Of course I will. You gonna re-tell my dad that you're making an honest man of me today?" 

Derek's bloodshot eyes flew wide open. "Oh my god." His face was struck blank as the memories flooded back. 

"It's fine. He was fine. He said he was happy for us." Derek hid his head under his pillow. 

"So, coffee." Stiles went to get up, but Derek had a hold of his wrist. 

His words were muffled by the pillow but the smug tone was crystal clear. "Then can we start screwing like bunnies?" 

Stiles touched his soft lips to Derek's knuckles. "Damn right we can." 

Derek released him and he climbed out from under the duvet into the fresh morning air, drawing back the curtains, taking the silver ring out of its' box and sliding it onto his finger before hurrying downstairs to get coffee. 

This engagement thing was gonna be fun.


End file.
